Graphs of models of data can be very large and difficult to navigate and to view. For example, graphs of complex data models (e.g., cloud computing models) that show thousands of nodes may be difficult to navigate and to view. Expansion and contraction of branches in the data models may create graphs that show even more nodes.
In certain scenarios, for example, the graphs of data models may represent objects in a cloud computing environment, where a status of the objects is monitored. With such a large number of objects, it may be difficult to monitor the status of each object and may be difficult for a user monitoring the graph to view the entire graph, even when using a large screen such as at a large screen operations center display. Also, on such a large screen, smaller objects may be difficult to see. It may be desirable to provide systems and methods to improve the display and the navigation of objects in a graph.